muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Monsterpiece Theater Hey, what did you change on Monsterpiece Theater? Whatever happened to the page made the code completely unmanageable. —Scott (talk) 19:25, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Check out what I posted on Current events... -- Danny (talk) 19:36, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Edit Yourself Silly! Hey, I just cleaned up Sing Yourself Silly! a little bit. But I kept seeing "& n b s p ;" all over the place. (I spread it out because it wouldn't show up when I just copied it, not even with "nowiki" around it.) I've been meaning to ask you: What is that? -- Ken (talk) 02:43, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :That's a thing that happens when people use the new Wysiwyg editor -- I'm trying to get that fixed. nbsp stands for "non-breaking space" -- it basically just means it's a blank space. It's a pain that that shows up sometimes. I'm glad you cleaned up the SYS page! -- Danny (talk) 13:35, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks! I wish I had that one, so I could write more about it. But I think Enrique (Oscarfan) might work on it soon. And thank you for the new stats! I was waiting for that one! -- Ken (talk) 01:43, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Meta tags Hi Danny, I know you have had a focus on the meta tag key words on the wiki to improve the google ranking. You should take a look at this little video from google Henrik (talk) 08:19, September 23, 2009 (UTC) It exists! Hi! I have a surprise for you (and everybody) over at Current Events! -- Ken (talk) 02:18, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Revisited Tracks Hey Danny, did you happen to get any of the artists or songs that were shown on the Muppets Revisited CD? I can't remember right now. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:14, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Never mind; I saw that ToughPigs has the picture they showed. -- Ken (talk) 02:19, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Just a Question There's something that I've been wonderign recently, and it may not be too useful to add to the wiki. But I reall you writing an article about the 2004 BAM event, and you mentioned that they showed two of Jim Henson's Sesame Street films, Eleven Cheer and Four. Do you recall whether the Four film was the one from the Number Song Series (which is what I initially figured it was... Back then I thought his Sesame Street films were limited to the baker films, "King of 8", and that eleven film, which I wasn't aware of until seeing it mentioned in the article) or the Scanimate film about four? --Minor muppetz 15:54, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :I don't really remember... That was a while ago. But it was probably the Number Song Series. If it was the Scanimate film, then I would have mentioned the Floating Face. Sorry, that's the best I can do... -- Danny (talk) 04:20, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Image problem For some reason, this picture isn't showing up on its page, no matter how many times I've re-upped it. Is this because of a bug? --MuppetVJ 16:12, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :Ugh ... it's happening again with this image. I can't see it on its page. --MuppetVJ 16:39, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Muppet Music Mix isn't showing up on the Jim Henson Records page, either. -- Ken (talk) 19:11, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::I can see all of those... It was probably a temporary image caching issue. That happens sometimes; the database gets backed up. It looks like it's okay now... Can you see the images? -- Danny (talk) 23:10, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::I can see mine now. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 03:43, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Danny! Emma showed me a BMG tape that I've never seen before! Do you remember it coming out? (I thought of you because of the awesome BMG research you did.) Every song is on other BMG CD's, so I guess it's a sampler, but the catalog number is in the regular series, so I guess it was in stores. It's 1994, so maybe it was pulled really fast. Anyway, I also found a 3rd Israeli LP (and told Paul), and Emma also found a Muppet track on a Jerome Kern anthology. So I've been pretty busy this weekend! Let me know if you got my e-mails. I'm looking forward to next weekend! -- Ken (talk) 00:13, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Logged In? Hi Danny, I'm just wondering if anyone has been making changes to log in information. Today when I tried to log in, with my browser on the front page of the wiki, the log in box came up and I entered my details, but it did not appear to register. Once I go onto another page on the wiki it does show me as logged in, but if I go onto the 'Home Page' again it appears to show me as not logged in (when I am). Has anyone else experienced this lately? or is it just my browser? Emma 17:46, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Hey I was trying to make an embedded youtube link. but nethermind, its better if i just do what i did then.--Crasnex 14:01, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Picture size Hi, Danny! I noticed that on some record galleries, the pictures are 175 px, and on other pages, they're 200 px. Were you guys trying out different sizes, and did you decide if one is better? -- Ken (talk) 05:25, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, we're trying out different sizes. It kind of depends on the picture... I don't think we're going to be consistent about it. If you'd like to try it out, feel free to experiment! -- Danny (talk) 13:45, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::Well, they both look okay to me, so I'll use the 200 px unless something doesn't look right. Thanks! (By the way, awesome trampoline skills!) -- Ken (talk) 06:01, 21 August 2009 (UTC) hi hey, i just made this logo and thought it might be good for the Home Page... -- Joe (talk) 11:10, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :Hi, Joe! That's a really cute logo, but I'm not sure how we'd use it... Are you thinking that it would be a link to the Muppet Wiki YouTube channel? -- Danny (talk) 17:57, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :: That would work, and you could also put it on the channel itself. And we could put it on the home page to get more traffic into the youtube channel... -- Joe (talk) 19:51, 17 August 2009 (UTC) P.S. If theres ever a time when you want a logo like that just ask :) :::It's a cute idea, but I don't think we want to necessarily promote the YouTube channel. Scott runs that channel, and he only posts videos occasionally... It's not, like, a regularly updated feature. -- Danny (talk) 19:57, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Hi! What do you think of a Spike Jones page in Musical References? We have the early Muppets lip-syncing Poison to Poison, the song Feelings on Let Your Feelings Show! is performed in Spike's style (starting off seriously, then degenerating into gunshots, screams, and other noises), and the Count singing "My Two Front Teeth" (one of Spike's biggest hits) on the 1975 Christmas album. -- Ken (talk) 02:25, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I think that's a great idea! -- Danny (talk) 18:48, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks! By the way, I love all the stuff you added today! -- Ken (talk) 05:33, 17 August 2009 (UTC) The Woods Are Full of Cuckoos Eesh, looks like the loons were out in force this morning. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:36, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :I know! Weird. -- Danny (talk) 17:38, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Gallery stuff Hi, Danny! I was looking at finally getting all of the label pages to match the SS Discography, so I was going to blow up the pictures, and make them 3 across, and I noticed that some pages have double braces, then "center", and the year, while other pages just have the "br" then "center". Are those 2 ways of doing the same thing? They look the same. I was just curious. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 03:41, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, they're the same thing. You can use either one! -- Danny (talk) 21:03, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks! -- Ken (talk) 05:33, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Sesame Streem What do you think? Are the albums okay on this page, or do you still want them one level out farther? -- Ken (talk) 02:11, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Also, Scott had some thoughts over on Current Events. -- Ken (talk) 17:06, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::I think Scott's done the right thing; I agree with his changes. -- Danny (talk) 18:24, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, so I guess we'll keep just the one page as it is, and that's it. -- Ken (talk) 22:10, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Hi, Danny! I keep forgetting to ask you this. A long time ago, you mentioned that somebody had bought muppetwiki.com, and all it is is a bunch of links and stuff. I mentioned this to one of my friends who builds websites for a living, and he was wondering why you or Wikia didn't just buy it, so you could use it to direct people to the wiki. Do you think that would be necessary, or are people finding us all right through Google and other sources? -- Ken (talk) 04:17, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :I don't know, it never really occurred to me... It would just be extra money to pay for the domain. If somebody goes there looking for the wiki, it's pretty obvious they're in the wrong place. So then they'd do a search for Muppet Wiki, and find us right away. It would be nice if we had that domain, but I don't really feel like registering it myself... Maybe someone else does? -- Danny (talk) 04:21, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::I don't know. From what my friend was able to find out, somebody already owns it, so Wikia would have to buy it, and I didn't know if they'd spend their money on something like that. My friend sent the guy an e-mail that kind of asked, "Would you be willing to sell it?", and the guy said something like, "How much do you want to spend?" So it sounds like he's holding onto it, thinking somebody would pay him a lot of money for it. But if we're getting lots of Google hits, as well as getting known in Muppet fan circles, then I guess we're doing okay! -- Ken (talk) 04:40, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, it's being held by a domain squatter. They buy up every domain they can think of, and then wait for people to come and offer them money. -- Danny (talk) 06:36, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay, thanks. Hey, did you get the e-mail that I sent you last week? I went to Jim Henson's Fantastic World in Seattle in June, and I got some stuff I want to send you. Let me know. -- Ken (talk) 22:12, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Harvey Kneeslapper Hi Danny, I saw your edit to the page on Harvey Kneeslapper. When you say the character to those Season 3 green-backround sketches, (I.E. X marks the spot, I'd love 2, and Do you mind if I take a picture of U), is a different character from the Mr.Johnson puppet, (although I do have to say, they look and even sound the same), do you mean it would be the same character as the Fat Blue character performed by Richard Hunt from "3 sticks", as well as the Fat Blue character Harvey usually pranked on, being the one performed by Jim Henson? (If so, I think I can see where you're going there, mainly because all three puppets where the same blue sweater), or do you mean it's a differnet character by itsself? Sorry if this can sound a bit confusing, I try my best to make a summary sound good. Wattamack4 17:07, 24 July 2009 (UTC)Alex :Well, the Anything Muppets often don't have a particular character that's meant to be consistent from one sketch to another. There's a limited number of Anything Muppet patterns, and a limited number of accessories, so sometimes they'll look similar -- but that doesn't mean they're meant to be the same character. For example, Teresa (from the "Women Can Be" song) looks a lot like Smart Tina, but they're not supposed to be related. :In this case, Mr. Johnson is a consistent character in all of the Waiter Grover sketches -- he always looks the same and sounds the same, and he always wears a suit. But there are lots of other Fat Blue characters with a strip of brown or black hair -- Simon Soundman, Uncle Louie, Gyros Spiniapolis... and Harvey Kneeslapper's victim. -- Danny (talk) 17:38, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::I see. That sounds helpfull. Wattamack4 18:20, 24 July 2009 (UTC)Alex Question Do you know what's going on with Episode 3364? -- Ken (talk) 06:48, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh, thanks for the heads-up! Just a weird unhelpful contributor. -- Danny (talk) 06:57, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::That's what I thought. He was going in circles for 2 days, and not getting anywhere. -- Ken (talk) 07:02, 24 July 2009 (UTC) John Inman Don't know if you saw this (I am sure you did), but I figured you would get a kick out of it. John Inman is on the wiki! I love that we finally have a connection to Are You Being Served? on here! -- Nate (talk) 15:30, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Wow, that is great! I didn't have a lot of wiki time yesterday, so I missed that. What a great picture, too! Oh, I love the wiki. -- Danny (talk) 15:45, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Muppet Wiki Community Portal / Active Contributors Hello, Danny. Is this page still active? It hasn't been edited for almost two years; I was considering adding myself, but with the last edit being over a year ago, I'm not sure if others will allow or deny my addition. So, combining this information I just presented, I am asking you this - Is it alright if I add myself, even if I believe that I'm active on the wiki? Thanks for your time, [[User:SchfiftyThree|'Matt H.]] (talk) 21:09, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh, gosh! I'd totally forgotten about that page. You're right -- that's way out of date, and it's not even the way we really think about the site anymore. I'm going to delete that page. I don't want people to feel left out just cause they're not on that list -- I'm really sorry that you saw it, and it made you feel that way! You're an awesome contributor, totally a part of this community -- and if we were still doing a list like that, you'd be on it! -- Danny (talk) 21:50, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you, and by the way, I did not feel left out; I was just curious why I wasn't on there. I even wondered how User:Oscarfan and User:Rocketstevo would have felt, since they're very active on the wiki! [[User:SchfiftyThree|'''Matt H.]] (talk) 03:21, 19 July 2009 (UTC) jewel studded Kermit Hey, do you know anything about this? I have a faint memory of us talking about how bizarre it was to produce something that only rich people could afford. —Scott (talk) 16:31, 16 July 2009 (UTC) : Yeah, I wrote about them on Tough Pigs back in the day... These are the pictures that I have. They were made by Landau; I don't know what year... -- Danny (talk) 16:36, 16 July 2009 (UTC) File:Landaukermitpillbox.jpg File:Landaupiggypillbox.jpg ::Here's the website for Landau Jewelry... -- Danny (talk) 16:38, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :::Ah! Got it -- Ugly Toys Pageant. It was released in 2002. -- Danny (talk) 16:39, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, they're pill boxes. Weird. Thanks for finding the pictures! —Scott (talk) 16:52, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Elmo and Other Videos Sorry to keep asking questions, but you just reminded me of something. When should a video of a special or a movie get its own page, and when should it go on the page for the production itself? Elmo in Grouchland looks kind of empty, and I know that other specials have a video gallery at the bottom. Is there any guideline to follow, or have we not talked about it yet? I know that certain pages like the videos of The Muppet Movie are separate because there have been so many US and foreign editions. What do you think? -- Ken (talk) 04:22, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :That's a really good question! I was just thinking how empty and sad that page looked too. What have we done with other movies that only had one video release? -- Danny (talk) 04:24, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe I was jumping the gun. I just ran through Muppet Video, and every theatrical release has had a bunch of US and foreign editions, and most of the specials have also had multiple US and foreign editions as well. The only other thing I can think of that's kind of empty is the videos for Christmas Eve on Sesame Street. It's got 3 boxes, and that's it. A lot of the specials go into detail about what was cut from different editions of the specials, so that may be why the boxes are shown by the text. But I guess Elmo is the only one so far that only has one picture. Maybe we just never got around to expanding the page with the multiple editions like for Follow that Bird. -- Ken (talk) 04:32, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Hi! Getting sick of hitting the Enter key yet? -- Ken (talk) 06:02, 15 July 2009 (UTC) : Never! I have not yet begun to hit Enter. -- Danny (talk) 06:04, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, it's kind of cool of you to standardize all the episode pages going all the way back to episode 1 (or 2, since episode 1 has a full guide). I found more information on a bunch of Japanese CD's tonight, and I think there are some DVD's that are unique to Japan that I'll be working on soon. One of these days I'll get back to working on US VHS titles. I keep running into other things! -- Ken (talk) 06:26, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Comic Book Songs Hey, I just thought of something. If the Muppet Show Comic books show songs being performed (although with lyrics only), wouldn't they count as Muppet Show Songs, and not musical references? They're actually performing the song in the context of the comic book, and not just referring to a song like in a parody or something. Or do you want to keep Muppet Show Songs for stuff that was actually performed on the show? -- Ken (talk) 01:56, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :I think "Muppet Show Songs" should be songs performed on the Muppet Show, just like we decided "Muppet Show Characters" should be characters from the show itself recently. -- Wendy (talk) 02:15, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::It seems weird to call a performance a reference, though. Is there something else we could call it, like "Muppet Show Comic Book Songs"? -- Ken (talk) 02:16, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :::Or it could just be listed as "Muppet Songs". --Minor muppetz 02:48, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I don't think we have pages for these. Is this a non-issue, or did I miss them? —Scott (talk) 02:54, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :::::I don't know if there are many, but there's In My Merry Oldsmobile. -- Wendy (talk) 02:57, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::We talked about this already somewhere, and decided that we weren't going to refer to Comic Book "songs" as Muppet Songs, because they're not. But Peter discovered that "In My Merry Oldsmobile" is an actual song from 1905, so its use in the comic is a reference to the real song. Hence, Musical References. ::::::It would be the same if there was a musical number in the comic of "Blue Suede Shoes" -- that would be an Elvis Presley reference, and we'd list it as a Musical Reference there. This just happens to be a particularly obscure reference, so it was good detective work on Peter's part. -- Danny (talk) 03:00, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::Okay. I hadn't been following how you guys were handling things that came up in the comic books, but I saw a new page for "In My Merry Oldsmobile" in Recent Changes, and wondered what show it was used in, and I saw that it was used in the comic book. Thanks for clearing it up. -- Ken (talk) 03:06, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, it took me a minute to wrap my head around it, too. -- Danny (talk) 03:14, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Question Hi Danny. I know you think it’s not a good idea having me working on this Wiki and yes I do have a kind of attention deficit disorder called Asperger syndrome. I, however, am truly sincerely sorry for not listening to your words before. I want you to know if you could please give me just one last chance then I’ll leave all links alone. I can find some other outlet for my energy besides changing all the redirects. I can make few pages when needed, check for spelling and/or punctuation mistakes, or anything else that you may need help with. And I promise to generally stop being a pest. You might not believe me when I say this but it’s true. And all I ask for is one final chance. And if I blow that chance I promise I won’t ask for another chance. I only ask, however, to add a "d" in Grundgetta's name on the Worm page. And again, I won't change another link. Thanks again. -- T.J. (talk) 14:08, 14, July 2009 (UTC) SS policy Hey, do we have a policy for SS episodes about repeated info, like if the episode page just lists segments with, all with earlier EKAs. Are they worth keeping then or just get nixed. - Oscarfan 15:08, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Do you have an example? I'm leaning towards keeping them, but I'd like to see what you mean. -- Danny (talk) 15:10, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::Like Episode 0123; it has nothing but repeated info. Is it still worth keeping though? - Oscarfan 15:16, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, definitely! It's all eka's, but the fact that those sketches appeared on that episode is new info. The "repeated info" pages that I've been taking out are all one-line articles that repeat information that's contained on another single page. :::For example, let's say there's an episode page that links to the director, John Smith. When you click on the "John Smith" link, the page only has one sentence: "John Smith directed Episode X." That's the only sentence on the whole page. :::That's what we mean by "repeated info". There's nothing on that John Smith page that you wouldn't already know from reading the page that you just clicked from. So if you're on that episode page and you click on the director's name, you're not learning anything new than what you just read. It's a waste of your time to click on that link. We don't want to waste readers' time or patience, so we try to avoid making pages like that. :::But there's nowhere else on the wiki that says exactly what segments are in episode 0123. If we took that page out, then there would be nowhere on the wiki that listed what was in that episode. Does that make sense? -- Danny (talk) 15:24, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::::If I could just comment here, we also don't know what else was in Episode 123 yet. There are no street scenes listed, so more information could surface. Theoretically, eventually every episode segment in every episode guide will point back to the first episode it appeared in. -- Ken (talk) 03:42, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Jim Henson Records WOW! -- Ken (talk) 04:25, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Yay, I'm glad you like it! I kind of got inspired today. :) -- Danny (talk) 04:50, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::I'm jealous! I didn't even know all that stuff! And I don't know how I missed those LA Times and Billboard articles! Do you think we should mention some of that on the Muppet Discography page, too? I know you don't want to repeat stuff. -- Ken (talk) 04:53, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, absolutely! We should always spread the info around wherever it's relevant. My "repeats" thing is about creating a brand new page just to say something that already exists somewhere else. -- Danny (talk) 04:53, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Gosh, it makes all the other label pages look kind of empty. Maybe someday we'll find out the behind the scenes stories on them, too! -- Ken (talk) 04:58, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I agree, that page is amazing. I never knew about the lawsuit. It seems like they weren't promoted well compared to the video releases at te time. I saw TV advertisements for the videos long before seeing them in stores back in spring 1993, but didn't know about the Jim Henson Records line until fall 1993 when I finally bought a Jim Henson Video release and saw a print advertisement for some of them. And I thought Rocket to the Stars and Music and Magic were released in 1994, not '93. --Minor muppetz 02:02, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, and regaridng behind-the-scenes info on other labels, I posted a link from Muppet Central announcing the Jim Henson Home Entertainment line t the appropriate article page. I couldn't find anyhting that I felt was worth quoting, but maybe somebody else will think otherwise. --Minor muppetz 02:05, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Dimpley Fraggle Danny, why'd you delete the page for Dimpley Fraggle? Your edit summary says "no evidence for a Fraggle with this name" -- but if you look at my Sandbox page Sandbox:Fraggle Gallery, or watch the episodes Episode 221: Wembley and the Great Race or Episode 317: Playing Till It Hurts, you'll see there are actually two Fraggles with that name. I didn't make the name up; it's stated in the episodes. --GrantHarding 14:56, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :It looks like the page was created by someone who we blocked for creating nonsense pages. I went ahead and restored it, so feel free to build it up! —Scott (talk) 16:14, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives